prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiny Star White Coord
(シャイニースターホワイト) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Precious Muse. It has first appeared in Episode 28 worn by Anju Shiratori. It resembles the Shiny Star Emerald Coord, Shiny Star Black Coord, Shiny Star Cosmos Coord, and the Shiny Star Aurora Coord. User Appearance Top A white top with silver accent. Going down the middle is a gold diamond pattern, each diamond adorned by a pearl. Surrounding them are small blue gems of various sizes. Around the bottom are the same diamonds, each with a lilac gem on it and trim of white feathers. The chest is covered in diamond gems, small blue and white pearls, and gold diamonds, some with lilac gems. The chest is lined by small lilac pearls. Three gold pearl chains hang from the chest, with one connected to the white choker, and one on each side of the shoulder, attached to shimmering silver fabric. On the bottom half of the sleeve is a puffed white to silver gradient layer with the top portion made of lace with star designs cut out of them. Matching elbow-length gloves are included with blue gems beneath the top. On the side of the collar is a large gold diamond with a pearl on it, and flowing from the back are long shimmering strands of fabric. Bottoms A shimmering silver skirt with the back longer than the front and several star shapes cut around the lining to accent the star and diamond pattern inside. Above this is a ruffled layer of white with shimmering silver gradient and several small blue gems. Lastly is a lace peplum with the star shapes from the bottom layer and three gold ornate diamonds sewn to the front, each with white pearl decorations. Shoes White pumps with a gold sole and diamond heel. One foot has two gold diamonds on it, one adorned by a lilac gem and one with a large pearl, while the other has several lace stars on it. On the left leg are blue gems randomly placed and the gems from the right shoe, while the right leg is covered in the diamonds and stars from the left shoe, along with the gem ornaments. Accessory A large ornate gold diamond with a large pearl in the middle and four small lilac gems surrounding it. On the lower corner is a simple gold diamond with a large lilac gem surrounded by four smaller. Two diamond strands hang from large gold pearls. Game is a Premium PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in Vol. 5 Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts FDE14924-983E-4450-8E80-A6CECD72DA55.png Fortune Carat Arcade.png img_girl_v07_pm_01.png img_cover_v07.png 5-2.png 1543713939119.jpg 53BAFA5E-A31A-4F85-95D2-8D2D500F7EF7.jpeg 23B65A65-364C-45D6-8D77-362B05222455.jpeg AA5ABD26-1022-4F84-BFD4-BCCE37FF118D.jpeg 397A31BB-8434-48A7-A740-CECD026EE15B.jpeg 744A61FE-12B0-40D0-82B8-AA1A29BF1E8D.png DuNWFVaVsAEBHrJ.jpg DvGEUWMUcAIWw-F.jpg November Birthdays 2019.png Anju Shiny Star White Coord Render.png Anime Screenshots Shiny Star Coord Intro.png Fortune Carat 1.jpg Fortune Carat 2.jpg Fortune Carat 3.jpg Fortune Carat 4.jpg Fortune Carat 5.jpg Fortune Carat 6.jpg Fortune Carat 7.jpg Fortune Carat 8.jpg Fortune Carat 9.jpg Fortune Carat 10.jpg Fortune Carat 11.jpg Fortune Carat 12.jpg Fortune Carat 13.jpg Fortune Carat 14.jpg Fortune Carat 15.jpg Fortune Carat 16.jpg Fortune Carat 17.jpg Fortune Carat 18.jpg Fortune Carat 19.jpg Fortune Carat 20.jpg Fortune Carat 21.jpg Fortune Carat 22.jpg Fortune Carat 23.jpg Fortune Carat 24.jpg Fortune Carat 25.jpg Fortune Carat 26.jpg Legendary Prisma Doll.png Fortune Carat 28.jpg Fortune Carat 29.jpg Fortune Carat 30.jpg Fortune Carat 31.jpg Fortune Carat 32.jpg Fortune Carat 33.jpg Fortune Carat 34.jpg Fortune Carat 35.jpg Fortune Carat End Pose.png Category:Anju Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Precious Muse Category:Vol. 5 Category:Prichan Rare